Loving Sacrifice
by TaylorJonas
Summary: Romeo and Juilet sure it didnt exactly have the happist ending...But it was worth the risk right? That was what love is all about if you could find someone...someone your willing to give up you life for...Is Edmund Pevensie willing? EdmundO
1. Everybody loves Finchley

**Ok this is my Edmund Pevensie story because is awesome and deserves it!**

**-TaylorJonas**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that is C.S Lewis' aint mine

But I might just steal Edmund and Peter

hehe

ON with the story!

* * *

When I think of love I think of...

I think of Romeo and Juliet... who gave all they had for there love it didn't matter If she was 14 and he was a couple years older they loved each other.

They loved each other with out question without doubt...

Sure.

I know they both died in the end … but they did it out of love they couldn't stand to live without one another.

It was a...Loving Sacrifice.

Which was probably something I would never have the guts to do.

So I envy them for.

But dying…just not my favorite thing to do.

Back to my point.

Eternal love, true love, all I want all I'd ever need is a love like that.

But again I know that can't happen to me.

It only happens in books, or fairytales I don't believe in true love not really.

I mean how could some one love me...

Jennifer Renee Dawson.

A short, chubby, English school-girl, with an sense of humor and an 'attitude' .

My Looks are..Er, ok.

I guess.

I have light green eyes, that tend to change to dark green when I get upset or angry.

And My straight light brown hair stayed tied up with black ribbon aside from a little piece that hangs down sometimes partially covering my left eye.

I can remember Mum saying she could not stand it when I did that.

Mum past away a couple years ago...

And Dad…

Dad didn't mind it that's what he used to say, said it made me look older.

I think that's why I still do it.

But Dad…

Dad was fighting in the war.

So we were staying at Aunt Mary's in Finchley.

Me and Emmy that is.

Emiline is Barley 9 and she acts like she 18.

The most mature child I have ever meet, she was pretty difficult to be around sometimes though.

She thinks she knows absolutely everything and that's bloody annoying.

Also if she decides to do something there's no point in arguing she is gong to find a way to do it especially if she's asked NOT to.

She was just like mum was.

At least that's what Aunt Mary said I didn't really see the resemblance.

She took after dad for the most part I think.

Short Dark Brown hair and brown eyes she had a straight small nose and was short for her age.

She defiantly had dads mischievous side, as did I.

One was certain she absolutely loved annoying the Hell out of me.

But she could be really nice at times to.

It was really weird if you weren't used to it

She reminded me of Dr. Jekle and Mr. Hyde sometimes.

Therefore Her nickname Hydi.

She hates it, but I must say I do enjoy the look on her face when I call her it.

It's priceless.

Life in Finchley wasn't bad either.

O, we have lovely neighbors too.

The Pevensies.

We had known them our entire lives.

Be basicallly lived over at there house during the summers we spent with Aunt Mary.

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund.

Edmund.

He was ok…

Ok.

I was joshing, he is great.

He really is.

He 13 just like I am and we get along real well.

Edmund is alot like you, his Mum had said a couple months ago.

Reserved yet funny and a little bit mouthy, then she had glared playfully at Edmund but he had just smiled, so had I, but that must've been a couple weeks before Mr. Pevensie had been sent to war.

Edmund never smiled now.

Neither did Pete.

Peter had became a lot colder he tried to be the man of the house yelled at Edmund for everything.

And as you may have guessed I did not just put up with that.

Hed been like an older brother to me he really had.

But now...Me and Peter just don't get along.

Susan and Lucy are basically are best friends always have been.

Susan...

Susan was smart and she liked to show it ...a lot but it was ok I would just push it off I never took her seriously.

She got annoyed with me somtimes but she got over it.

Susan did have a fun side, it just took us a while to get it out of her.

15 years!

And it was still very rare that that side came out.

Lucy was just great she was the same age as Emmy and they were best friends even though they were right near polar oppisites.

All the Pevensies were defiantly not bad looking either but I never did care to much about that.

Well…

Maybe latley I had started to notice Edmund was... cute but we were like best friends and that out ruled cute right??

Its not like I fancy him or anything…

He's just Edmund.

End of story.

Edmunds just Edmund.

JUST EDMUND

God please dont let me fall for my best friend

Uhhh

Changing subject

Finchley...

Finchley is just great.

Great Neighboorhood

Great Everything!

Serouisly..

Another great thing about Finchley.

It hadn't been hit by the bombings yet and that was very good.

Aunt Mary doesn't think they would come here.

But then againshe also didnt think dad was going to be sent to war...

She never did have the best instincts…

I Hope for once she's right

* * *

Ok I know that was kinda badish but it will get better once I get Into the story ok

PLZ review!

9 reveiws before I Update!


	2. IMPORTANT!

**Sorry I haven't updated this story. I've quit using this account so now I'll be re-posting and editing this story in my new account RomulasLupin. :) Thanks for your patience and I hope you like the story. :)**

* * *

**I may also be reposting and rewriting (and God knows they need it) other stories on my account. Please send me a PM at RomulasLupin if you think one of my stories is worth reposting. Thanks bunches. :)**


End file.
